To ensure the correct processing of the information contained on a document, it is important that the position of the document be accurately controlled as the document is transported or advanced along a processing path within a copy machine or other document processing machine. Greater control can be achieved over the positioning of the document if multiple feed members are spaced across the path, and positioned to afford multiple areas of contact with the document. If however, the multiple feed members are not aligned with each other as well as with the processing path, the unequal forces exerted on the document by the unaligned feed members may tend to bow the document between the feed members, tear the document between the feed members, or skew the document toward one side of the processing path.